The Legend of Zelda: The Breed
by Sir Vrolok
Summary: A crossover between "The Legend of Zelda", and a chilean soap opera entitled "Conde Vrolok". Summary inside. Rated M for blood and violence. Takes place after Twilight Princess.  Re-publishing story.


_Summary:_

_Evil in the shape of beasts..._

_One year has passed since a young hero named Link saved Hyrule from the catastrophe of the Twilight; but now, a new shadow looms over the sacred kingdom. An enigmatic newcomer will arrive to alert the Hero and Princess Zelda about an unknown evil that threatens to disrupt the tranquility of Hyrule._

_Counting with Zelda's support, the help of a scholar priest and the assistance of a mysterious being called "Lucia", Link embarks himself on a new quest to put a halt to a new evil, as he discovers a page of Hyrule's history that was tried to be kept hidden for a long time, related with a dark and bloody event._

_The two hylians may don't understand it at first, but they are confronting beings that they would have never imagined that could exist, beings that look like humans, but really... are demons._

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**As I said, I was going to put this story under re-edition, and so, I present you the re-edited prologue of "_The Legend of Zelda: The Breed_". I'll change a few things, and add a few more things to the chapters that I published before deciding to put the story under re-edition.**

**And now, some disclaimers:**

**· _This story is rated M for future violence. There will be no lemons._**

_**· I don't own the Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto and his collaborators.**_

_**· I'm not owner neither creator of the Soap Opera "Conde Vrolok". Nothing related to it belongs to me, except this story.**_

* * *

**Prologue: _After the twilight_**

***WARNING: This prologue contains spoilers of the game "_The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_". So if you haven't played the game, or you're playing it, and haven't finished it yet, don't get mad at me if you feel spoiled, I have warned you.**

(Link's POV)

They say that the hour of twilight is a moment of nostalgia, where your mind starts spinning around things that makes you feel sad, such as memories, and friends that for diverse circumstances, are no longer with you.

I think that I was feeling that same way in that moment…

I was in the Mirror Chamber, located in the Gerudo Desert, standing in front of the Mirror of Twilight, the only link between the world of light, and the Twilight Realm. Accompanied by Princess Zelda, we were in the middle of bidding farewell to the one who had been my companion during my long quest, she who was revealed as the very same princess of the Twilight Realm…

Midna.

I felt that that goodbye was going to be more difficult than what I thought it would be at first… I wasn't sure why I had that presentiment.

- Well... I guess this is farewell, huh? – I heard Midna utter the first words of our farewell conversation. – Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... Never forget that there's another world bound to this one.

- Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other. – it was then Zelda's turn to speak. – I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... that is what I believe.

I had to admit that I found Zelda's way of speaking to be very fluid; she chooses the exact words to express what she wants to say, and you can't do nothing but admire that characteristic of her... I admire it.

- Zelda… Your words are kind, and your heart is true. – said Midna, and I couldn't avoid but think the same about Hyrule's young matriarch, although I didn't know her very much at that moment. – If all in Hyrule are like you… Then maybe you'll do alright.

I agreed with her without expressing it... If everyone in Hyrule were like Zelda…

Once Midna spoke, she positioned herself on the light platform, activating the small steps towards the portal between our world, and _their_ world. As I listened to the sound of her footsteps, a gentle breeze blew; I felt my hair been moved by it, and Zelda's braids were moved by the breeze as well. The time to say goodbye had come and I still had the feeling that that farewell would not be as easy as it thought it would be at first.

- Thank you... – Midna told us, her crimson eyes pointing towards me and Zelda. – Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…

She's right, as long as we had the Mirror of Twilight with us, we could still be connected with the Twilight Realm. We could still meet again…

- Link… - I heard Midna speak to me, with a sadder tone in her voice, like she was about to mourn.

I looked at her blue skinned face, and I saw that she had her eyes closed, and that a small, but very bright tear appeared from one of her eyes; not only that, but for my surprise, the tear left her eye, and started to float in front of her face. As I saw how the small and round tear floated in the air, a feeling of worry came to me.

Why I had that feeling all of a sudden?

- I… - Midna pronounced, without saying a clear sentence, then she moved her hand behind the diminutive fount of light her tear had become, and to my surprise, she used her palm to pull the tear forward.

The tear advanced and continued floating, its light becoming brighter and brighter as the seconds passed. I stopped following the tear's travel, and stared at Midna, she looked somewhat depressed. At that moment, I didn't understand why she was acting that way; we could meet again as long as we had the Mirror of Twilight.

- See you later… - Midna said… What did she mean with all those sad words?

I would then understand it…

I heard a strange sound, the sound of something breaking... The hylian princess and I looked for the place from which the sound came from, and I couldn't believe what my eyes saw…

Some cracks began to form in the Mirror of Twilight.

I looked at the center of the mirror, and I could say, without a doubt, that the tear that came from Midna's eye and that she pulled forward, crashed directly there.

I saw Midna quickly climbing the steps of light, running like a criminal who flees to prevent being captured. Once she reached the end of the stairs, she turned around to look at us. I was confused about what was going on, and I couldn't stop staring at Midna at that moment; I was asking her for an explanation without uttering any word, and she only smiled at me, leaving me more confused.

The mirror then casted a clear light upon the Twilight Princess; my eyes were still staring at her, demanding an explanation. She stared at me too, but that didn't make me feel less confused than before.

Midna's silhouette started fading in small particles of light, particles that entered the opened portal of the Twilight Realm. She was leaving, she was returning to her world and with her people. I couldn't believe what was passing through my mind, but for some inexplicable reason for me...

I didn't want her to go.

I was confused, my mind and heart were confused; I recognize that I became really close with the Twilight Princess, but I doubt that I could have loved her as more than a friend, at least that's what I thought at first.

And once the mirror's light vanished, I heard a sound that crashed my thoughts.

_**CRASH!**_

The Mirror of Twilight had broken, broken in multiple and diminutive pieces…

Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight.

- Why Midna? Why you did such a thing? - I whispered, knowing that the Twilight Princess couldn't answer my question, because the only medium that linked our worlds was destroyed, destroyed by her…

I couldn't believe that I was feeling that way, I felt as if fate itself slapped me in the face, and made fun of me in the process. I fell on my knees, feeling miserable…I continued immersed in my own thoughts for a while, until I felt something on my left shoulder. I turned around, and I saw that what was on my shoulder was Princess Zelda's right hand… I had forgotten that she was there.

She looked at me in a particular manner, like if she was trying to tell me with her glance, that I should cheer up, that I had to get up and try to surpass this.

I got up and cleaned the dust that had dirtied my knees; I didn't want to look more miserable in front of her.

Once I stood up again, she took a breath to speak.

- We must go, back to Hyrule. – she told me as she took my hand, gripping it firmly.

As I held her hand, I could hear Princess Zelda reciting some kind of words in a very low tone. Not only that, but I also felt surrounded by a strange aura, similar to when Zelda and I prepared to confront Ganondorf in one of the fields of Hyrule.

When an intense light turned my vision white, I realized we were being teleported.

After the blinding light passed, I opened my eyes to see that we were in the south fields of Hyrule, near the path that lead to Castle Town, the capital of Hyrule.

Princess Zelda, who was standing in front of me, suddenly lost balance; I was able to catch her before she hit the ground, her face was paler than usual, and she breathed with some difficulty; possibly she had to use a great quantity of her power to take us to this place.

- Do not worry… I will be fine. – she told me as I held her in my arms, staring at me with a small smile.

At that moment, I couldn't avoid staring at the beauty of her sapphire-blue eyes; they were captivating.

Trying to pass unnoticed, I took my sight off from her eyes, and looked around my surroundings, setting my eyes on the now damaged Hyrule Castle... I felt sorry for what I was seeing.

The castle had been destroyed to a considerable extent; it would surely take many months to repair it completely...

- The people of Castle Town will come here soon… - Zelda told me once she was able to stand up. – They will want to know what has happened, and then they will see us. They will immediately surround us, and will not release us for a long time. Be sure of it.

I did my best to prevent a small chuckle from coming out from my throat, but at the same time, I became sad again...I remembered all of my friends in Ordon Village, my home.

How were they? Were they fine?

I wanted to see them all; after all, they were all like a family to me… I doubted that the incoming people of Castle Town would let me go, not before quite some time; they would surely ask me uncountable questions, and show me their admiration for me.

I didn't want to receive them at that moment… I didn't want to.

- Link… – I heard Princess Zelda speak to me again.

I looked at her, waiting for her words.

- You want to go, am I correct?

I was surprised of what she had asked me, it was as if she had been capable of seeing in my eyes how I was feeling, and what I wanted to do.

I indeed wanted to leave, and go back to my village, back with my fellow ordonians. She gave me a small smile, and looked at me with a glance that showed comprehension and support.

- Then go... now that you have the chance. – Zelda told me with her eyes closed, and her face still showing a smile.

I wasn't sure if she indeed guessed my reasons for wishing to be in a different place, but that didn't matter too much at that moment.

I decided to take the chance that the princess offered me.

I looked inside one of my pockets for a meaningful item for me, an item that could help me at that moment; the Horse Call, given to me by my childhood friend, Illia. I took it to my lips and played a small melody, the melody that my horse, Epona, always enjoyed to hear. My action had an almost immediate effect, as I saw my faithful mare running from the horizon towards me, and in a matter of seconds, Epona was at my side.

It was time to go back home.

Once I climbed on Epona's back, I prepared myself to depart, but then, I sensed that something kept me from going immediately. I turned my head to look back, and noticed that Princess Zelda was staring at me fixedly; it seemed that she wanted to tell me something.

- … Link I… - but the sound of multiple footsteps didn't allow her to finish what she wanted to say.

They were coming closer… If I didn't go immediately, all of that people would have suffocated me with questions, questions that in that moment, I didn't want to hear neither answer.

And so, I commanded Epona to start galloping.

My mare and I left the Lanayru Province, and traveled toward our destination… the Ordona Province… my home.

* * *

It had been some weeks since my adventure. I was back in my village, where everything seemed to have returned to normal; the kidnapped kids returned with their respective families, and everyone seemed to be happy… except for me.

I was in front of my "tree-house", and I still remembered all the things I lived during my long quest, but from all of them, there was one that constantly appeared in my head… Midna's departure.

The question of why Midna destroyed the only link between us didn't leave me live in peace at all, all the times in which my memory seemed to forget about the topic, the question returned; there had been times in which I couldn't sleep thinking about that query. I had tried to prevent that inner problem from affecting my relationship with my friends and the rest of the people I knew... at least during the first two weeks after returning...

The nagging doubt was determined to drive me crazy.

_Why did you do that Midna? Why?_

Suddenly, I was ripped from my thoughts by the voice of my friend and former mentor Rusl, who was coming back from the Ordon Woods.

- Five days with the same expression on your face, my friend… What's the matter, Link? – he asked me, but I didn't answer neither looked at him.

I felt like I was starting to feel depressed.

- Hmmm... Looks like you don't want to talk... Well, I found the postman in the woods, and he gave me some letters... – he said after almost a half minute of silence.

I raised my head to look at him, and he handed me one of the letters he was carrying; the first thing I noticed was the brown color of the envelope that contained the letter; Rusl had lots of letters with the same color of envelope, it would be understandable to think they could all have been sent by the same person.

- The postman gave me a lot of those letters, and he asked me to give one to each man in Ordon. Unusual, isn't it? – he said chuckling slightly. – Well, time to deliver the rest of these letters. Good bye my friend.

After he was lost from sight, I refocused my attention on the letter. The second thing I noticed was a sentence in it that revealed its sender; the letter was from...

Hyrule Castle?

Now that was something unusual. If my suspicions were corect, then all of those letters with brown envelope should have come from Hyrule Castle as well.

Instead of continuing thinking about that, I sat down and started reading the letter.

_To the receptor(s) of this letter:_

_We inform you that the process of Hyrule Castle's reconstruction is about to begin, and we need more men to help with the works._

_We ask you to lend your help to the ones who have accepted to aid us and to collaborate in the rebuilding of the crown jewel of our kingdom. Not only you will have our gratitude if you accept this task, but we are also willing to pay you for your assistance._

_We are hoping to receive your collaboration._

_Juan de Dios Verdugo, General of the Army of Hyrule_

It was after reading that letter that I remembered Hyrule Castle was going to be reconstructed soon. I thought about the presented situation… Me? Collaborating in the Castle's reconstruction?

It was not a bad idea…

In the end, I decided to assist, not only with the intention of helping in the works, but also hoping that such an occupation would help me forget some of the memories that didn't let me live in peace.

I entered my house, and took all the things that I could need; they were not so much, just the necessary things, like a bit of food, water, and some of my Ordonian clothes. I then went back outside and got Epona ready to go. As I did that, I heard behind me the voice of someone well known to me.

- Hello Link. – the person said.

It was Illia, my childhood best friend.

- It seems that you also received one of those letters from the castle. – she said; obviously, she saw the letter in my left hand. – All the men in the village received one of those letters.

I turned around to look at her, and I expected her to be mad at me for been about to leave the village without telling anyone my intentions, but for my surprise, she was not angry.

- For the look that some of the men of Ordon had when they received their letters, it seems that you will be the only one that will go to volunteer. – she said with her eyes closed, and what seemed to be a small smile on her face; she definitely was not angry.

I was expecting her to have a different attitude than the one she had at that moment; after all the years I've known her, I could say that Illia wasn't of the idea of leaving the village too often, except in very special occasions.

As she took a breath, Illia walked toward a big rock on the ground, and sat on it, motioning me to sit next to her.

- You know... – she said at the moment I sat next to her. – If this had occurred some months ago, I would be asking you not to go... but now, I know that doing that would be something childish, trying to keep you here.

I felt surprised by the words she was saying.

- Even if this doesn't mean that you will leave the village forever, I want you to know that if one day you decide to leave Ordon, I'm not going to try to hold you here by force... Doing that would be a very selfish act against you. – she said, and the expression on her face changed to a more serious one. – You are my best friend after all... you will always be.

She was right, we would always be friends, even more; we would be brothers not united by blood.

To think that if it wasn't for the long and epic quest that meant my adventure, my life would have taken a very different direction; in some years, I would have become the successor of Bo as the mayor of Ordon Village, and possibly, would have married to Illia... The twists of life...

When our conversation was finished, I climbed on Epona's back, and motioned her to start jogging, beginning our trip toward the Lanayru Province, more specifically, toward Hyrule Castle.

As I passed next to the Ordon Spring, I could hear the voice of my friend Fado shouting my name, possibly he thought that I was in my house, and wanted to ask for my help in the village's ranch.

I was sure that Illia was going to do me the favor of explaining him the reason of why he wouldn't find me in Ordon for some time, and surely, the great notice would spread through the small village.

After many hours of travel, I arrived to Castle Town, and saw that its people had finally resumed their peaceful lives; I felt glad about that, it was something satisfying for me. I then walked towards Hyrule Castle, and when I reached its entrance, I was received by one of the town's soldiers; after I told him that I had come to aid in the reconstruction of the castle, the guardian soldier allowed me to enter the castle's courtyard, and guided me to the place where all the volunteers were gathered.

As I could see, a lot of people decided to help.

Some minutes later, a man appeared before us; he had very short hair, long sideburns, tanned skin, and a glance that reflected an unbreakable seriousness. For the clothes he was wearing, a blue jacket with medals and shoulder pads, red pants and black boots, I could already tell who he was.

Once he got the attention of all of us, the person introduced himself.

- Gentlemen... – he began saying. – I give my thanks to all of you, for coming here and giving us your help for what will be the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle; your kingdom will be grateful with this noble action of yours. I, Juan de Dios Verdugo, General of the Army of Hyrule, will be in charge of the castle's rebuilding, and will make sure that everything goes as it should. Now...

Verdugo continued talking to us about the works we were going to do, the schedule of the works, and mentioned that due to the time we may be working, we had cabins built near of Hyrule Castle to stay in. When he finished his speech, all of us volunteers took the places assigned to each of us, and we started our work.

The castle's reconstruction was in our hands.

* * *

Two days of work passed, and the fatigue had already made act of presence on us. A few men had asked General Verdugo to accept their renunciation to the works, and I had a feeling that, as the days passed, more men would do the same.

But I wouldn't; I still wanted to help here.

As we continued working on the reconstruction, a moment came in which General Verdugo told us that we could take some hours to rest, and then resume our duties; as many of the volunteers, I took the offered chance. I sat on a nearby bench, letting my body rest from the tiring work, and it was then that suddenly… the memories of Midna's departing returned to my head.

I felt that the situation couldn't be any more annoying at that moment.

I assisted to the castle's reconstruction not only to help, but also to clear my mind, and get over the torment that the Twilight Princess's memories became for me, but it seemed that I couldn't get those images off my head, no matter what effort I did. I was getting desperate to the point of being about to scream, but before I could do that and embarrass myself in front of all the other labors…

I heard the voice of someone I didn't expect to see in that moment…

- Are you alright, young hero? – I hear the voice ask to me, and I noticed it was the voice of a woman, a young woman.

I turned around to look at whoever she was, and I noticed for my surprise, that the woman in question was none other than Zelda… Princess Zelda.

- You are overwhelmed by something... – she told me, more like an affirmation than a question, with a clever signal of preoccupation in her voice. – Sometimes it is better to talk about your problems with others, than keeping them with yourself.

It seemed like she was really interested in knowing the reason of my mood.

I kept myself in silence, I wasn't sure if I could share what was happening to me with someone else, although I was thinking about it.

- So you don't want to talk… - she said, closing her eyes. – It is okay, I will not force you to do so.

As I saw her turning around to leave, I continued thinking about that phrase she mentioned, that sometimes it is better to talk about our problems with others, than keeping them with ourselves… Not only I realized that she could be right, but also that the best person with which I could talk about my worry, was her... After all, without counting Midna, Zelda was the only one that witnessed the situation and problems I passed in a way that was closer to mine, and that knew all the things I had to do, and all the risks I had to take.

- Princess… - I called her before she left, and she turned around to look at me.

She smiled me, and sat next to me on the bench.

- I… I would like to talk… - I said with some nervousness.

I was a man of few words, so it was not easy for me to speak with someone, and I couldn't negate the fact that her title of princess of this kingdom intimidated me in some way.

- You can speak with confidence with me. - she told me with a soothing voice, and I started to feel surer of myself.

I was feeling like I was talking with another friend.

- And Link... there is no problem if you call me by my name.

* * *

I could finally say that I had freed myself from my inner torment, and I couldn't be more grateful with Zelda for listening to me that day.

I told her about how hard it had been for me to get over the fact that Midna was gone forever, and that I couldn't understand the reasons she had for destroying the Mirror of Twilight. When I finished speaking, she took my right hand in one of hers, a signal that she wanted me to look at her.

- I understand how you feel. – she said. – But still, it is something you need to surpass; you must put an end to this self-torment.

When I was about to ask her what reason did she thought Midna had to do what she did, she was already answering my question.

- For me, her action had a reasonable motive, Link. – she sighed before continuing. – Seeing the damage that Zant's invasion caused to our world, Midna wanted to prevent another possible war between our realms, even if it meant destroying the only link between them.

Her words made me feel much better; even if I could never ask Midna about her motives for destroying the only bridge between our realms, I could now give myself an idea of what reason she had to do it. I felt very grateful with Zelda, if it wasn't for her, this self-torment would have continued; she really helped me.

After that day, Princess Zelda and I continued seeing each other, as a few more volunteers asked General Verdugo to accept their renounce to the works. Every time Verdugo granted the volunteers some time to rest, I went to the same bench, where Zelda was already waiting for me.

The first days, we just talked about all the things that happened, and all the hardships we lived during the invasion of the beings of the twilight; she had passed uncountable worries for her people, feeling powerless to do something that could put an immediate halt to the deaths of the citizens, and the destruction of her homeland. Although she didn't show it, I could see that she still felt bad with herself.

The next days, we talked about each other; the first topic we talked about was my childhood and my life in Ordon Village, and then, her life in the kingdom, and how she had to become the matriarch of this kingdom due to the death of her mother, and a grave sickness that made her father unable to continue with his charge as sovereign of Hyrule. I told her I felt sorry for the lamentable fate of the Queen, and the health state of the King, to what she thanked me.

Zelda commented that her father had spent the last days recovering in a neighbor land, a kingdom in which the medicine was far more advanced than here, and that they kept communication via letters; she also said that when she was able to communicate him about what had happened in Hyrule, and that I was the one that saved this land from falling into darkness, her father had answered that the first thing he desired to do once he returned to this land was meeting me, and thanking me personally for such a feat. I couldn't avoid feeling flattered after hearing those words.

The princess and I got to know very much about each other, and not only we ended up spending highly enjoyable moments every time we reunited, but also, we started to develop a close friendship with the pass of days... It had been a bit strange for me at first to say that I had become a friend of the princess of Hyrule.

With the passing of days, we got to discover we had a few things in common.

On one occasion, when Verdugo granted us some time to rest from our works, I was looking for Zelda to talk with her as we always used to, and I found her in a secluded part of the castle's courtyard, training with a sword. I could see that she knew well how to manage it, and I kept watching how she moved the blade in the air, with a unique grace, as if she was indeed sparring against someone. I continued being spectator of the princess's training, until Zelda finally noticed my presence, and turned toward my direction. The first thing I did was trying to apologize, but not only she assured me that she didn't feel offended by the fact that I was "spying" her, she also asked me if I could accompany her in her training, an offer I didn't reject.

From that day on, I had become a close friend and sparring partner of Princess Zelda, we saw each other not only to talk, but also to pass some time sparring, and heightening our skills in the art of swordplay, something that I enjoyed doing with her.

And finally, the last day of the reconstruction arrived.

After five months of hard works, Hyrule Castle's restoration was finished, and looked even better than it did before; we felt proud of our efforts. All the volunteers who stayed during all the process of the castle's rebuilding received a payment for our works, and returned to their respective homes… although I didn't follow that last thing exactly.

Zelda offered me to stay one more day in the castle if I wanted, to which I gladly accepted; I could rest more comfy in the castle, before I left to Ordon.

I hope my friends in the village receive me well.

* * *

Finally, it was time to leave.

Once I packed all the things I brought with me to the castle, Zelda and I walked toward the stable that was built some weeks ago near the southern entrance of Castle Town, which was destined for the horses of the soldiers and people who traveled to this place with their steeds; Epona was there, and I had to get her.

When we finally arrived to the place aforesaid, and Epona was back with me, Zelda and I looked at each other, it was time to say good bye.

- … I cannot avoid feeling somewhat guilty for all the things that you had to live, and all the risks that you were forced to take in order to aid us… - she told me with a sad expression in her face.

- Don't blame yourself...You made the wisest decision when you decided to not fight back against Zant, otherwise, he would have killed you, along with all the people of Hyrule. – I replied, trying to comfort her. – You are a wise woman Zelda, maybe the wisest person I have ever met.

I could see that my words were able to cheer her up; a small but sincere smile on her face was proof of it.

- Your words are very kind, I am glad of hearing them.

She indeed had no guilt in what had happened, on the contrary, it had been in a great part thanks to her that we could be able to live now.

– Link… - I heard her speak again, and I noticed she was carrying something in one of her hands, a small sack. – I want you to accept this… I know it may be few considering all the things you have done for us, but still… - she placed the sack in my hands before she could finish her sentence.

The sack was somewhat heavy, to what I supposed it was full with something. At the moment I opened it, my eyes widened notoriously when I saw what was inside of it. The sack was full of silver rupees, each one equal to two hundred common rupees. I couldn't count how many there were, but I was sure that there had to be more than fifty or sixty silver rupees inside.

So much money for one single person was a nice sign from Zelda, but I felt that I couldn't accept it, reason why I returned the sack to her.

- Thank you, but I can't accept it. – I told her, placing the sack on her hands again.

- Please Link. – she replied, refusing to receive back the sack and its precious contents. – At least, if you do not want it for you, I am sure you know of someone who could need it.

I considered what she said, and took back the sack; my friend Rusl would be more than grateful to receive it, much more now that her wife Uli gave birth to their little daughter.

After I placed the small bag in my pocket, we stood in silence, a silence that for some reason, either of us dared to break until some seconds later.

- Do you remember that when we came to these fields after Midna's departure, I wanted to say something to you? – she asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere surrounding us.

I didn't take too much time to remember that moment.

- I do. – I answered her. – What do you wanted to tell me?

Some seconds after I uttered my question, she answered me in a way that I didn't expect she would; she didn't answer me with words, but with an action…

She placed her arms around me, and rested her chin on my shoulder... she hugged me.

- Thank you Link… Thank you for what you have done for us, for being our light of hope… Thank you for everything. – she told me, almost like a whisper that only I was allowed to hear.

Frankly, I was surprised by her action, not only that, but I was feeling… a bit nervous.

I couldn't negate that she was a gorgeous woman... No, gorgeous wasn't the proper word to describe what I thought about her… with truthful words, Zelda was beautiful. Not only she possessed a unique beauty, but also, a personality that attracted me completely… I'm sure of my words when I say that she captivated me.

As I tried to overcome my slight nervousness, I slowly placed my arms around her, hugging her back. It was a bit strange for me at first, to be that close with a person like Zelda, but a great part of me was pleased to be in that situation. We stayed that way for some seconds, almost a whole minute, a minute in which none of us uttered a word, and just stood there, embracing each other, with her arms surrounding me affectively, as much as I did too, while in an almost involuntary action, I took on the scent of her blonde chestnut air...

It was as soothing as a morning breeze.

Finally, we broke apart, what gave me a somewhat feeling of pity.

- You… You don't need to thank me prin… Zelda. – I said with a clear nervousness.

Her only answer was a friendly smile.

I then climbed on Epona's back, and prepared myself to departure; the sun wasn't so far from leaving the skies, so if I had any intentions of arriving to Ordon Village before nightfall, I had to hurry.

- May the goddesses watch over you, young savior. – she said, bowing before me and Epona.

I would have liked to stay some more time, but I had already commanded Epona to start galloping.

Good bye Princess Zelda... but I hope it is just a momentary farewell.

While my mare and I travelled through the fields of Hyrule, I couldn't avoid feeling something inside me as we were going farther and farther from the castle. I was sure it had nothing to do with Midna, as my memories about her were safely guarded in a part of my mind... I came to the conclusion that what I was feeling could be related to Zelda… Possibly, I would end up missing her.

I looked at the sky, and I saw that the sun was starting to hide in the west, and I wasn't too far from reaching the Faron Woods… At that moment, I was hoping I could arrive to Ordon Village to see the hour of twilight.

* * *

**Phew... at last.**

**I think that the prologue came a bit larger than I was before, you think the same? ._.**

**Anyway, I will be also submitting the Spanish translation of this story too, I want the people who understand Spanish to read this, and possibly, entertain them with this creation of mine.**

**As always, your reviews about what did you thought about this re-edited version of the prologue will be accepted, as well as all the trash you want to throw me for giving signals of life after so many months away... I deserve it. XD**

**Farewell, friends and readers!**


End file.
